


Зарисовка #016 Друзья

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [24]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На вечеринке кто-то спрашивает: «Вы встречаетесь?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка #016 Друзья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #016 Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/900556) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



> Примечания автора: Ичиго 19 лет, а Тоширо 20. Они студенты (второго и третьего курса соответственно) Кембриджа.
> 
> Примечания переводчика:   
> 1) Smirnoff – спиртоводочный завод, основанный в России, но нынче британизированный. Один из самых дорогостоящих брендов в мире. Smirnoff – оригинальное название, не переводится.
> 
> 2) Предупреждения: нецензурная лексика, человеческое АУ, пьяный язык пьяной истории.

**Смутный**

Спустя два часа, четыре плейлиста и полдюжины бутылок (которые определенно были лишними) Ичиго забыл имена большинства людей, присутствовавших на вечеринке. Развалившись на диване, он смог вспомнить Чада, забившегося в уголок. Но семнадцать остальных, разбросанных по ковру на промежутке между мускулистым мексиканцем и его собственным троном, были для студента-медика полной загадкой. Он подозревал, что его соседи по общежитию где-то в той куче. Но трудно было сосредоточиться на чем-то кроме стройной шейки его лучшего друга – бутылки Smirnoff – и прядок белых волос, щекочущих подбородок. Несмотря на это – или благодаря этому – он был уверен, что волосы принадлежали Тоширо (имя, как-то связанное с гей-карате) лежавшему рядом с ним (практически на нем). Если бы они не были мертвецки пьяны, Ичиго восхитился бы такому положению дел. Но Тоширо отвратно переносил ликер. Ичиго не был уверен, сколько тот выпил, может быть, два, но так как он не мог сосчитать собственные пальцы без хихиканья, его суждениям нельзя было доверять.

\- Хей, Ич! Переключи песенку, а? – крикнул какой-то огромный красноволосый парень. Ичиго откатился назад, наложил лапу на неоново-розовый айпад и истерично засмеялся, пытаясь попасть на кнопку.

\- Хватит шевелиться, - проворчал пятифутовый кот, дремавший на его руке, и ткнул Ичиго в бок. Ага, это был Тоширо, и Ичиго в знак извинения похлопал кота по голове. Потом лег обратно. – Отвали.

\- Кисонька, - пропел Ичиго и сделал еще глоток. Тоширо, нахмурившись, уставился на него, сощурился и по-звериному засопел.

\- Ты пиздецки пьян, - сказал он. Его обычно плавная и четкая речь была немного невнятной.

\- Ты тож, - счастливо ответил Ичиго. Он вовремя зажал бутылку между ног и успел поймать фыркающую темноволосую девушку, прежде чем она рухнула к нему на колени. Они извинились друг перед другом между приступами смеха, и он толкнул ее обратно в комнату. Далеко она не ушла: приземлилась на колени на ковре в футе или двух от них, там же плюхнулась на спину и великолепно исполнила роль умирающей у его ног рыбы.

\- Блять, по крайней мере, я от этого не в восторге, - продолжил Тоширо, очевидно, не ведающий о вторжении.

\- Ты блять материшься, - поздравил его Ичиго и щелкнул по лбу. Тоширо что-то проворчал и пригвоздил его взглядом, но в ответ Ичиго лишь просиял. Тоширо оставил попытки быть угрожающим и свернулся рядом с ним клубочком. Ичиго заметил, что ноги друга были укрыты покрывалом или рубашкой – слава богу, не его рубашкой (он проверил). Ичиго задумчиво высунул язык.

\- Чемтутделаем?

\- Хз, - хрюкнул Тоширо. – Нахера я пришел?

\- Вау, - засмеялся Ичиго, попытался допить Smirnoff и пролил на себя остатки. – Мог не прхдить.

Тоширо глубоко вздохнул. В другом углу кто-то вскрикнул, что-то со звоном разбилось и три голоса громко застонали. Пьяные проклятия пронеслись между двадцатью с чем-то студентами.

\- Ты попросил, - просто сказал Тоширо.

Ичиго нахмурился.

\- Ты че, моя подружка?

Тоширо не был создан для масштабных сходок – Ичиго понял это через несколько недель знакомства – так что он был более чем удивлен, когда поразительный студент матфакультета согласился провести ночь вместе с ним на вечеринке у друга. Ичиго мало кого знал здесь, а Тоширо – и того меньше. Видимо, поэтому они держались вместе, словно приклеенные, и никто к Ичиго не лез. Не то чтобы Тоширо отпугивал людей – они же не на свидании. Но когда кто-то прижимается к вашему бедру, у вас нет шансов подцепить кого-то другого.

Неопознанное тело воспользовалось моментом, вскарабкалось на соседнюю софу и восторженно взвизгнуло. Ичиго пришлось отодвинуться, когда оно задышало прямо ему в лицо. Тело оказалось девушкой.

\- Че? – вскрикнула она, в ее глазах плескалось любопытство. – Вы встречаетесь?

\- Нет, - вместе отрезали они. Отрицание Ичиго было поддержано истерическим всхрюком. На языке оказался странный привкус. Ичиго был на сто десять процентов уверен, что это не вкус алкоголя, поэтому повернулся к Тоширо и сказал: - А могли бы.

\- Что? – ответил тот. Он уже забыл, о чем шла речь.

\- Встречться, - невинно напомнил Ичиго. Ему пришлось повысить голос, потому что из динамиков заорала музыка. – Если хош. Сто лет знакомы.  
Мгновение Тоширо молчал. Он уставился на Ичиго со странным выражением на покрасневшем лице, и Ичиго улыбнулся:

\- Ты хочешь?

\- Абсолютно точно да.

Проигрыш девчачьей популярной мелодии.

\- Конечно, почему нет.

\- Да?

\- Да.

\- Да… круто… да, - он с улыбкой до ушей повернулся к девчонке, наблюдавшей за ними с другого дивана. – Мы теперь встречаемся.

\- О господи, - пораженно сказала она. Потом поднялась и ускакала.

Ичиго проигнорировал ее.

\- Хочешь пиццу? – спросил он Тоширо и убрал водку. Хватит с него выпивки.

Тоширо пожал плечами и улыбнулся ему. Натянул покрывало выше.

\- Да, как скажешь.


End file.
